The invention pertains to the field of heating systems, and specifically to the field of fireplaces. Fireplaces as a heat source were becoming increasingly obsolete, owing to their comparatively low thermal yield, since most of the heat produced in them escaped through the hood and flue into the open.
Therefore, in modern buildings, they gave way to more rational heating systems, such as central heating, air conditioning or convector plants. Where fireplaces were still installed, their role was mostly restricted to that of a barbecue or of a purely ornamental element, with electric lights shining from under imitation logs to simulate a fire or the glow of embers.